The present invention relates to power cable assembly connectors and more particularly, to a connector for releasably securing a power cable assembly to a TIG welding torch that enables a power cable assembly hose to twist or turn with respect to the torch during use to reduce the strain on the welder.
Welding torches used in TIG welding (tungsten inert gas), also known as GTAW (gas tungsten arc welding) are two general types, air or gas cooled and water cooled. Air or gas cooled welding torches are generally employed in lighter duty applications and are cooled by dissipating to the surrounding air the heat buildup in the torch during the weld cycle. Air cooled torches are commonly used for welding on job sites as they do not require cooling lines and water circulating equipment associates with the higher capacity water cooled torches. The power cable assembly used on such air cooled torches typically comprises an outer flexible plastic or rubber tube or hose, which houses a conductive cable comprised of fine strands of copper wire to conduct the electrical output from the welding machine to the TIG torch body. The outer hose also acts as a passageway for the weld shielding gas, usually argon, which protects the weld zone during the welding procedure. The power cable terminates at each end with a metal connector, one of which is threadably connected to the TIG torch body. The machine end of the power cable is similarly connected to the welding machine. The connection of the power cable to the torch body is firm and does not allow for relative movement therebetween. As a result, torsional resistance is encountered when the user manipulates the torch body during welding procedures.
A common procedure used in welding pipe is called “walking the cup” in which the welder moves the welding torch from side to side which in turn moves the torch nozzle (cup) and tungsten electrode from side to side along the weld joint. The procedure is tedious, precise and requires complete control of the torch movement by the welder. Overcoming the resistance to such movement created by the outer hose of the power cable assembly during the procedure can be very tiring to the welder. The present invention allows the outer hose to rotate as the torch handle is twisted and turned during use while maintaining the physical and electrical coupling between the torch and power cable assembly. Thus, the above-described torsional resistance of the hose is substantially eliminated, providing improved control of the TIG torch and reducing fatigue to the welder's hand.